Unlikely Idols
by PastellRain
Summary: The bubbly, cheerful Miku Hatsune is devastated when her dreary high school has to close down. To save her school, she wants to bring the gift of music. Her and her unlikely friends will have to make an idol group. But Haku is gloomy and forlorn, Neru is hot-headed and lazy, Dell is cold and brooding, and Akaito is stubborn and stern. Will this unlikely group be able to shine?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I've returned to Fanfiction. For the past few months I have been working on original fiction. Sometimes I switch my focus and for now, it seems like I'm back to working on fanfics, so cheers!

I wrote this chapter a year ago. At the time I thought it wasn't very good, but a year later I think it has some sort of charm to it.

Miku's four friends may seem like a pretty hopeless group right now, but they become a lot better during the course of this story. The point of this story is to see their character development. They go from pessimistic and cynical to upbeat and shining like stars. Exactly how this happens, I won't spoil!

For those who have watched the Love Live! series, the story is kinda obviously inspired by it. However, this will hopefully not be a complete copy. It will be heavily emotionally focused with Miku and her friends becoming closer throughout the series.

Now, are you ready?

* * *

"Hi, my name is Miku Hatsune! I go to Rainy Day high school, and I love it here! I have four really, really good friends and we make great memories every day!"

"I'm optimistic, people say. But I'm a little bit naive. Please go easy on me!"

"I love to sing and dance, and make the best of every day! Hooray! Let's make today great too!"

"I love my school life!"

"Wait a minute, my friend Haku wants to say something! Yes Haku, what is it?"

Haku looked into the camera, with a look on her face that would ruin anyone's day just by seeing it. She looked that unhappy.

"Miku, the school... it's closing down!"

...

Miku froze so hard, that she almost shattered to pieces.

"...WHAAAT?"

* * *

(Theme song plays)

* * *

In Rainy Day high school, there was a dusty old faded classroom with no windows, dim lights, and muddy footprints everywhere. It was an awful sight. It was about time for this horrible old school to just go.

In the classroom, there was Miku Hatsune, still in shock.

"Oh guys! It's terrible! Haku told me this morning... our wonderful, precious school is closing down!" Miku cried.

Nobody gave any reaction.

Haku sighed forlornly and buried her head in her arms on the table. The girl was always sad, for seemingly no reason at all.

Neru was on her phone, doing who-knows-what. Probably trolling. She was looking down, a pissed-off expression on her face. She wasn't paying attention to Miku.

Dell was casually smoking a cigarette. In the classroom. He breathed out nonchalantly, a puff of smoke forming in the air next to him.

Akaito yawned loudly and groaned. He was so tired. The only reason he even came to school every day was because he couldn't afford to fail the classes.

These four were Miku's friends.

Being Miku, she must've saw some good in them. The question is, exactly what?

Haku was gloomy, Neru was hot-headed, Dell was cold, and Akaito was stern. They were a mess.

"I can't stand the thought of the school closing..." Miku went on and on. "To think that we're going to have to be split apart... my heart can't take it!"

Miku went around and began to sadly hug all of her friends. They all groaned.

"You know what I think?" Dell spoke up. "It's time for this school to go."

"Just the atmosphere in here is depressing." Akaito added.

"Face it Miku. We're better off somewhere else." Said Neru.

"But guys..." Miku pouted.

Suddenly a spotlight shone on Miku.

"She's gonna give a speech..." Dell groaned.

"This place... it's more than special. You know why? Because it's filled with our memories... Because it's where I met all of you! Because of this school, I got to know you guys... Haku, Neru, Dell, Akaito... you're all I could ever ask for, and I wanna keep going to school with you guys forever and ever! I don't want our days in this school to end... I don't want our memories to be forgotten. You hear me?"

Haku suddenly started sniffling.

"That was a beautiful speech..." She sobbed. "But what are we gonna do to save the school?"

"I'll think of something!" Miku cheered. She got out of her seat. "There's always a way. I'm going to make a miracle happen."

"It would be a miracle if you'd be quiet." Neru said.

* * *

That day, in music class, Miku suddenly had an idea.

"THAT'S IT!" A firework went off in her head. A big, sparkly firework.

Miku tap-danced in her seat for the rest of the day. She couldn't wait to tell her amazing, wonderful idea to her friends! They all had to be together when Miku broke the news, so she waited after school until they could form their group.

"Okay, this is it." Miku said. "I just had... the most fun, terrific, totally amazing idea in history! Are you ready for it! Drumroll, please!"

There was no response.

"Okay! We are all going to become... school idols!"

"What!?" Everyone said in unison. This time, there was a reaction.

"What do you mean... by school idols?" Haku asked.

"Well, we'll make songs and become famous in the school! We'll be the awesomest group ever! We'll all dance and sing, and wear fabulous clothes! Everyone will love us! We'll be incredible! More people will become attracted to this place, and we'll save the school!"

"No way." Neru said.

Dell cringed at the thought.

Akaito began to walk away.

Miku snatched his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said. "I promise, this will be a wonderful idea! We'll become an even closer group of friends. We'll find out things about ourselves we never knew." Miku squeaked.

"Miku, that's impossible." Akaito said. "We're just a bunch of high school students. Let's face it. Does anyone here have any sort of talent?"

Miku became silent.

"...No..." Miku said, feeling defeated.

"We're not going to become school idols." Akaito said. "What you think will be easy and fun will be tons of hard work. It's impossible. Plus we'll make total fools out of ourselves."

"Well..." Miku's spirit fired up. "If it's hard work, than I'll do it." She said.

"If it's impossible, than I'll make it possible. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to devote my life to this."

Everything became silent.

"Guys, I really, really want to do this." Miku said. "Not just to save the school... but to make more memories with my friends. Even if I do make a fool out of myself, we'll fall together. What matters is that we put in an effort."

"Miku..." Haku began to sympathize.

"Miku, I... I may not have any talent, and I'll probably fall flat on my face. But I want to help in any way that I can." Haku muttered.

"Haku!" Miku cheered. Her eyes started glowing.

"Count me OUT." Neru said.

"Me too." Dell said.

"Me three." Akaito said.

"Guys, come back!" Miku reached her hand out. They were all walking away.

Only Miku and Haku stayed.

"Oh, we'll show them!" Miku said. "Haku, let's start our training right now. Once they see how good we are, they'll be inspired to join us!"

* * *

It had been Haku's secret dream since childhood.

Ever since she saw idols on TV dancing and shining like stars, Haku wanted to be like them too. Idols inspired Haku and gave her hope. They spread happiness wherever they went...

However, the dream soon proved to be impossible. Haku was the opposite of shining. She was a dull, gloomy girl who spread nothing but negativity. Haku knew she could never become an idol.

Still, Haku kept the dream in her heart. Maybe now was the time for Haku to bring her dream back to life...

* * *

"Miku, I don't know about this. I'm really not good at dancing... or singing." Haku said modestly. She still didn't want to tell Miku about her dream. It was too embarrassing.

"You never know what you can do until you try, Haku." Miku said. "So, what song do you like?"

"Um... Woe and Misery by Eternal Melancholy. The Despair remix in particular."

Miku started at Haku.

"Um... how about something a little more... upbeat?"

"Um, then..." Haku thought about her favorite idol song that she kept secret for so long...

"Rocket Crayon by Parfait?"

Miku's eyes lit up!

"Ooh! I love that song! I didn't know you liked it too, Haku!"

Haku began to blush a little bit.

After deciding what kind of moves to incorporate, Miku turned on the song, and they stood back...

"Alright... 3... 2... 1... Spin!"

They spun together, a little off-time, but still stylishly.

"That was great, Haku!" Miku said. "Now, side to side! Wait... or were we supposed to go up and down first...?"

After a few more minutes of practicing, Miku was on her butt, breathing heavily.

"Oh Haku... this is harder than I thought... Maybe Akaito is right."

"Miku, no..." Haku was huffing and puffing as well. "We... can't lose hope... Let's get back up, and try again..."

"Haku..." Miku looked at her fondly. "Okay, we'll do it!"

Eventually, they became better at dancing.

"Okay good." Miku said. "Now, singing! Idols are supposed to sing too."

"Miku, I... can't sing at all." Haku said.

"Well... remember how you said you couldn't dance? Now look at you!"

"Miku, we're still amateurs..." Haku said.

"So? We put our hearts into it. That's what matters." Miku said.

Haku nodded.

Miku began to sing a few lines. She was an okay singer, just a small bit-off key.

"Now you try." Miku said.

Haku began to sing softly under her breath.

"Hm... Louder!" Miku said.

Haku sang just a touch louder. It was still breathy and low.

"Use your full voice, Haku! Don't hold back!" Miku said.

Haku tried one more time. This time her voice cracked. Haku burst into tears.

"Miku, see? I can't do it." She cried. "I can never be an idol like in my dreams..."

"Wait... you dreamed of being an idol?" Miku asked. This was a revelation to her.

Haku had accidentally spilled her secret, but at this point she didn't care.

She sadly nodded.

"Haku... if you wanna be one that bad, then I know you can do it."

Haku was still crying.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Miku said. "How about you sing while alone? I step out the room, and you sing, okay?"

Haku nodded. Once she calmed down, Miku left the room.

When Haku was sure Miku couldn't hear, she began to sing a few lines. This time a clear voice drifted out of her and filled the room.

"I... I did it." Haku couldn't contain her joy.

* * *

The next day at school, Haku and Miku were overjoyed.

"Haku did it! She sang clearly! I didn't really hear it, but I bet it sounded great!" Miku said.

Haku blushed.

"Really..." Neru said, somewhat sarcastically. Akaito said nothing.

"So..." Dell said. "Good, I guess. But if we're really going to be serious about this, we need original songs."

"I know." Miku said.

"Well, who do you think is going to write and compose the songs? You can't have one appear out of thin air. Therefore, we can't do this." Dell said.

"...Oh yeah." Miku said. "Well... I think Haku should write the songs then!"

Haku jumped up in surprise.

"Haku's a good writer! Remember the poems Haku used to write?" Miku cheered.

"They're probably all about depression." Neru remarked.

"Well, even if we can write lyrics, who's going to compose the music?" Dell asked.

"Hm... How about you compose them, Dell?" Haku suggested.

"Are... Are you out of your mind?" Dell responded.

"But I always see you on your computer, trying to compose stuff." Haku said.

"Well, I'm not going to do it." Dell said.

"Why not?" Miku asked.

"Because this is a waste of time." He said.

"But..." Haku began to look sad. "Dell... this is my dream."

"Since when?" Dell asked.

"Well, since forever." Haku said. "I've wanted to be an idol, but I never thought it was possible. Then this opportunity came and well... I'm closer to be an idol than I have ever been before!"

Dell looked at Haku and huffed.

"Alright. Just for you then. I'll try." He said.

"Yay!" Miku cheered.

"No promise that it will be good though. After all, we are all amateurs." Dell said.

"So, you're going to join us?" Miku said.

"Nah. I think it'll be best if it's just you two." Dell said. "I'll just... be your composer or something. Don't expect me to get up on that stage and sing."

Dell shuddered at the thought of him, singing.

"Please."

"Hm..." Miku said. "I would've liked it if it were all five of us, but I guess this will have to do! Come on Haku!"

* * *

That night, Haku poured out all her feelings into a song.

She thought about her dream. For the first time in her life, she wrote something positive. Haku wrote about the stars in the sky, and a dream to embrace it all... Yes... Haku wrote about how together with friends, a dream doesn't seem that far away.

Haku knew that Dell slept after school until 12 AM, and then stayed up until morning.

So while Dell was sleeping, Haku put her lyrics on top of his computer along with a note to make it into a song.

Then Haku went to sleep.

* * *

Dell woke up from a horrible dream. He was twirling and singing on a big stage in front of people cheering his name. Yikes!

He decided to push the dream out of his head. The worst part was, it felt good while he was dreaming. But now that he was awake, it was so embarrassing!

The first thing he always did when he got up was go to his computer, where he found Haku's lyrics.

"Yup... these are my sister's lyrics alright." Dell said, "But they seem different this time. She seems... happy. This song is... happy."

Dell felt something from the lyrics... a sense that his sister was trying really hard. A sense that his sister had hope in her heart. It made him want to try even harder to compose a song...

"Haku..." He thought, "You've been trying your best all this time, haven't you?"

"If I can make my sister happy... I'll do it."

* * *

Haku woke up to the sound of something hitting the wall. It came from her brother's room. When she went inside, she saw that Dell was throwing things at the wall in rage.

"Dell..." Haku sank back and spoke timidly. "What's... the matter?"

"I... I'm frustrated okay?" Dell said, seething with anger. "Your... your stupid song, it isn't going well composing it. It sounds like crap."

"I'm sure it doesn't sound like crap..." Haku squeaked.

"Listen to it yourself."

Dell tossed Haku a pair of headphones and pressed play on his computer.

Haku put the headphones on her head. She didn't know what to expect, but she heard... something nice-sounding. It was a nice melody! It wasn't like anything she heard before. Haku couldn't believe that her ill-tempered brother composed such a nice melody.

Then the vocals kicked in.

"Um, Dell?" Haku asked. "Who's the person singing?" Haku asked.

"Me." Dell said. "Sorry it's not good. The song needed some vocals. I had to give you an example of the vocal melody-"

"Dell, that's you singing!?" Dell was interrupted by Haku's voice, louder than he had ever heard it go. She seemed shocked.

Dell suddenly blushed, just like his sister always did. Their rosy cheeks ran in the family.

"Yes, Haku... It's me." Dell tried his best to stay composed.

"Wha... y-you're so good!" Haku said again. "Dell, I never knew you could sing like that..."

"Like what?" Dell grew a bit flustered.

"Like... that!" Haku said.

Dell wanted to disappear.

Haku downloaded the song to her MP3 player when Dell wasn't looking. She couldn't wait to show Miku and the others.

* * *

"Ah, Miku!" Haku waved.

"Good morning, Haku! You seem rather chipper today." Miku said.

"Miku, guess what! We have a song now, and it sounds great!" Haku raved.

"Dell actually did it? Yay!" Miku cheered and hugged Haku.

"Listen to it!" Haku put the earbuds in Miku's ears.

"It's beautiful!" Miku said. "...Huh?"

Haku began to giggle. She knew exactly why Miku paused for a bit.

"Who's the singer?" Miku asked.

"You're not going to believe this!" Haku said, "It's..."

Haku stopped cold in her tracks. A menacing Dell was behind them. He looked furious.

"Haku! When did you... Why did you... How could you..." He stammered loudly before giving up and sinking to shame.

"...I didn't want for your talents to go unnoticed." Haku squeaked.

Dell began to blush again.

"I'm... confused. What's going on?" Miku said.

"How do you not get what's going on?" Dell yelled. "You must be slow. I was yelling at Haku, because she was going to tell you that it was me who was singing!"

Dell suddenly put both his hands over his mouth, realizing he had spilled everything. Shame. Such shame.

Miku's mouth fell open.

"NO WAY." She said. Miku spontaneously hugged Dell, who struggled so hard that they both fell over.

"Amazing!" Miku said.

By this time, Neru and Akaito were arriving in the group as well.

"Give up yet?" Akaito asked.

"Heck no!" Miku responded. "In fact, we're doing great! We have lyrics, a song, now we just need dance steps and costumes."

Neru and Akaito looked at each other, genuinely shocked.

"I'll do the choreography." Miku said. "This just leaves you two in charge of costumes."

"Miku..." Neru said.

Miku was ready for something sour to come from Neru's mouth, but instead...

"Miku, I'm... shocked. You're so serious about this. So... I'm sorry for saying this will be impossible." Neru said.

"Miku, I've thought about this too." Akaito said. "And I thought, well... what do I have to lose? If it's going to make you happy, then I'm in."

Miku's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you both so much!" She hugged them.

* * *

Miku had first period with Neru.

"So, Neru. How about you draw up a few outfits designs for our group?"

Neru blushed.

"Well... I kind of already got a head start on defining them. If that's okay." She said.

"Fantastic! Let's see it!"

Neru held up drawings of that looked like they belonged in a superhero show.

"Isn't it great?" She said.

Miku decided to be honest.

"Well, it's interesting, but..."

"Hold on, I also have backups." Neru said. "Now how about these babies?"

Neru presented her drawings of military uniforms.

"Camouflage is really in right now, right?"

Miku didn't know what to say. Neru could read the disappointment on her face.

"Alright. I saved the best for last anyway!" Neru said. "We'll all wear potato sacks!"

Potato sacks?

Miku tried her hardest not to cringe.

"Um... It's unique." Miku said, in disapproval.

"Aww..." Neru said. "I guess my ideas aren't good after all."

"Um... Don't worry..." Miku said, "We'll think of something!"

"Well, I have one more set of costumes." Neru said. "But I don't think they're very good."

Miku faked a smile.

"Worth a try." She said.

Neru ashamedly held up a drawing.

Miku's eyes grew wide the moment she saw them. They were sparkling, stylish garments, perfect for an idol! There was a variation of an outfit for males, as well as one for females.

"Neru, those are wonderful! That's what we'll wear!" Miku chirped.

"Um... really? I thought that these were my worst ones!" Neru laughed.

"Thanks, Neru!" Miku said. "Let's see... Oh! Akaito knows how to sew! Let's have him MAKE the outfits!"

"You sure he'll say yes?" Neru asked.

* * *

"Miku, I can't do something like that." Akaito said.

"But... you're the only one of us who knows how to sew." Miku said. "You've gotta help us."

"I took one semester of sewing class." Akaito said.

"But... didn't you say that you had nothing to lose?"

"Hm, true." Akaito said. "Alright. I'll try. No guarantee that it will work, okay?"

"Yay!" Miku cheered.

After school, everyone went to the dance room, which was empty at the time. Miku was holding a meeting.

"All of you. I want all of you to be part of the final project. We're all going to perform on the stage, within a month."

Dell, Neru, and Akaito looked at each other.

"But I'm not idol material." Dell said.

Haku dug frantically for her MP3 player and played the song Dell composed.

"But you can sing like that." She said.

Neru and Akaito were thrown back.

"Well... I'm still not going to do it." Dell said.

"Could it be that you have stage fright, Dell?" Haku asked. "I have it too. But don't worry, we'll be together!"

"It's not that." Dell said. "I would just rather not take part in such... inane foolishness."

"My dream is foolish?" Haku looked into Dell's eyes. "My dream... is it really just foolish...?"

Haku began to break down again.

"Look what you did, Dell. You made Haku cry." Neru said.

Nobody could believe it. Neru was standing up for Haku's dream.

"Haku dreams of all of us rising up together. I can tell she doesn't want to do it alone. She wants to do it with her three friends and her brother. Look at me. I'm going through with it! So you better go through with it too, okay?"

"Neru..." Miku smiled at her.

"Hm? Hmph." Neru blushed.

"Fine." Dell said. "I'll... do it."

"I'll do it too." Akaito said.

"Hooray!" Miku did a celebration dance.

"Neru, thank you..." Haku looked at the blonde fondly.

"Don't mention it." Neru gave Haku a small smile.

"Alright! So tomorrow, we'll all meet here again to practice singing and dancing!" Miku said.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to admit it." Dell said to Haku, once they were home. "I have what you would call stage fright... I only agreed to do this because it makes you happy but... I don't know how to get on that stage and sing and dance! I'd rather die!"

"I have stage fright too." Haku said. "Just pretend the audience is made of little kittens!"

Dell, becoming stressed out just thinking about it, took out his lighter and a cigarette.

"No, don't do that!" Haku yelled.

"Why not?" Dell asked.

"You... You'll ruin your singing voice if you keep smoking." Haku said. "Plus, I've always wanted you to stop anyway. It isn't good for you..."

Dell looked that Haku and felt a pang of regret.

"Haku, even if I wanted to stop, I can't. I'm addicted. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes..." Haku said. "But there's things out there that can help get rid of your addiction."

"I'll.. I'll look into them soon." Dell said. He promptly began to smoke the cigarette. As he breathed out the smoke, he genuinely wished it could be his last time touching a cigarette.

* * *

Akaito was in his home with the drawings Neru did of the outfits. He felt embarrassed imagining himself wearing one, but decided to go through with it anyway. They were complicated. He wasn't sure exactly how to do the ruffles, so he looked up tutorials online...

"Maybe I'll get a tailor to help me?" He thought. Akaito remembered that his brother Kaito liked to make his own clothes.

While sewing by hand and using the sewing machine, Akaito pricked his finger quite a few times. It hurt, but then he thought of how his friends would feel if he quit...

"I have to keep doing this."

This time, Akaito was determined.

* * *

The next day...

"I managed to do a small portion of our costumes, with my brother's help." Akaito said.

"Me, I sort of... remastered that song I made for us." Dell said. "It will sound better now."

"I was practicing singing alone in my room!" Haku said. "I think I've gotten better!"

"Cool! All of you are doing great!" Miku said. "Neru and I were coming up with dance moves!"

"But I feel like we're still missing something." Haku said.

"Guys." Akaito came to a realization. "Does our group... have a name?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Um... Not really." Miku said.

"What are we going to do?" Haku asked. "Our personalities are all different."

"Well... I'm sure we'll come up with a name that will fit all of us..." Miku said. "How about Polka Dot Lollipop?"

Akaito tried not to burst out in laughter.

"I'd say our group name is... The Dreary Dreamers." Haku said.

"I have a great name!" Neru said, "How about Electric Trollz, with a Z at the end?"

"How about something like Corrupted Interface?" Dell suggested.

"I'd like something modest yet sophisticated. CRIMSON, in all caps, perhaps?" Akaito stared.

Everyone suddenly began to argue.

"Wait, I know!" Miku suddenly shouted above the others. "How about something with a bit of each of us?"

"What kind of name is going to capture all our personalities?" Dell said.

"I'll look through the entire dictionary if I have to." Miku said.

"Please don't..." Haku said. "I have a book I keep... I fill it with words that I like. Maybe I'll find something there."


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the middle of class, Haku was looking through her little book of words, and realized they were all pretty depressing.

"Crestfallen, ennui, acedia, wretched, regret, despondency, abandoned, broken..." Haku wracked her brain. "I can't use any of these words! They're all so depressing! Idols aren't supposed to be depressing..."

Haku began to search her vocabulary for more words, but to no avail.

It turned out, however, that the class Haku was in was language arts class.

The teacher, Mr. Hiyama, passed out a packet of words to learn. As she studied over it, one word immediately caught Haku's eye.

"Synthesis..." She muttered. What could it mean?

Haku took a look at the definition and immediately felt a wonderful rush of thrill in her brain.

"The combining of the constituent elements of separate material or abstract entities into a single or unified entity; a complex whole formed by combining..."

"AH, THAT'S IT!" Haku stood up in her seat and shouted in the middle of the class. For some of the students, it was the first time they had ever heard Haku speak. "Synthesis... Synthesis!"

Mr. Hiyama stared at Haku.

"Yes, Haku. Synthesis. One of our vocabulary words!"

* * *

"So, um... I decided on a group name..." Haku muttered the next time the group was together.

Everyone looked at her in eagerness.

"What is it, Haku?" Miku chirped.

"Well, since we're all very different, but come together to form one harmony... I chose the name Synthesis. It means many things coming together to form one entity. I think it symbolizes us perfectly."

Everyone looked at each other. For a second, Haku felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"Haku..." Akaito said, with a real smile. "I... I love it."

Haku felt as if things were turning around.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." Akaito said.

"Me too." Said Neru.

Dell was nodding, and Miku was so happy and excited she couldn't speak.

"Guys... thank you..." Haku grinned.

* * *

That day after school, was the group's first practice all together. Hearts were pounding. Lungs were expanding. Everyone was breathing deeply.

For Neru, this heart-pounding, slightly anxious feeling felt strangely good. She never did anything positive like this before. All she did before was troll on the Internet. She knew in her heart that it was the wrong this to do, but never thought she could improve. But for once, Neru was trying to improve herself, and with her friends too.

Neru felt her life was going to turn around.

"So, everyone!" Miku said, at the front of the dance studio. "I'm going to give everyone a copy of Haku's lyrics. I put everyone's parts in different colored brackets. Aqua blue for me, purple for Haku, yellow for Neru, red for Akaito, and gray for Dell! If you see multiple brackets at once, multiple people will sing!"

Everyone nodded at different times as Miku spoke.

"These lyrics are a little cheesy, but... they're happy." Neru thought to herself. "I'll do it..."

"Excuse me." Dell raised his hand.

"Yes, Dell?" Miku said.

"Yeah... why am I the first one to sing?" He asked.

"Well, Haku told me you had stage fright, and I thought..."

"The person who sings first sets the standard for the entire group. Haven't you thought of that?" Dell interrupted.

"Yeah, I did!" Miku said. "And I thought you'd be great for the first verse!"

"I wonder why Dell is so good at singing anyway." Haku wondered.

Dell finally thought it was time to tell them. He sighed and decided to speak up.

"Well, I sing sometimes." He said, "When I'm alone. I never told anyone because, well..."

"Oh." Haku said. "Well, now you won't have to keep your singing skill a secret anymore! You're going to be an idol, singing to the world!"

Dell began to feel light headed at the very thought of that.

"Haku, we're just going to be SCHOOL idols!" Neru said. "We'll be singing to the entire school, but not the world!"

"Still, that's a lot of people..." Dell said.

"At least it will just be seven hundred instead of seven billion." Akaito reassured.

Dell, grateful for Akaito's words, smiled and nodded.

"Alright guys, let's hear you sing!"

Dell felt much more reassured now. The entire group had heard him singing on recording anyway, and they were his friends. So he took in a breath and started to sing the first verse.

"What color is a dream? It's different for everyone? But we all have dreams that sparkle like crystals in the sun..."

Dell stopped singing and Neru began to sing next.

"What color is your dream? Even if it's far away, Believe in the future, we'll all get there one day..."

Neru thought her singing was horrible, so she buried her face in her head as Akaito began to sing the next part. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Haku.

"You'll get better." Haku said. "Just keep trying."

"Thanks, Haku." Neru said.

* * *

"Now, let's try and sing the lyrics while we dance. I'm hoping you all remembered your parts so far!" Miku said.

"Do we have dance moves set up yet?" Akaito asked.

"Actually, Neru and I recorded ourselves doing our dance last night." Miku said. "You guys can watch and dance along."

Miku was the center of the formation. To her right, was Neru. To her left, was Haku. Dell was on the far right, and Akaito was on the far left.

But soon, everyone got so engrossed in the dancing, a few people forgot to sing. Then during the parts where they moved about, everyone started bumping into each other.

"Being an idol is much harder than it looks..." Haku was on the ground panting.

"We have to keep trying!" Miku said.

* * *

After school...

"Man, we worked so hard today!" Neru said. She was going home with Haku after school, as Dell was going home with Akaito to his house.

"Isn't it great that we're all working together?" Haku asked.

"Yeah! But um... I still feel like my singing isn't up to standard."

"We can practice tonight!" Haku said. "Don't worry, I think you're not bad."

"Yeah, but... not good either?"

They entered Haku's house.

This was Neru's first time being inside Haku's house. It was as if they were finally brought close enough to visit each other. It was because of Miku.

"Hey, Haku. Your house is really cushiony." Neru plopped down on a fluffy cushion.

"Neru..." Haku said. "You seem, different lately."

"What do you mean?" Neru said.

"Well... you're a lot more positive all of a sudden." Haku said.

Normally, Neru would be in a bad mood, her face buried in her phone.

"Well, it's just that..." Neru said, "I feel like my life has some sort of... meaning now."

There was a pause.

"Ha, I mean... that didn't come out right at all. Never mind!" Neru took back her statement.

"Neru, I think that came out exactly right." Haku said. "I feel that way too. My life used to be so empty before Miku suggested we do this. All I did was look at life and see hopelessness. But now, there's hope. It's weird..."

Neru smiled sadly at Haku.

"All I did was go on the internet and say mean things." Neru said. "It was because I had nothing better to do."

"Neru..." Haku looked at her.

"I mean, everyone's right. I just did it because my life was so bleak. So I took it out on others to make myself feel better. Pathetic, huh?"

"Neru..." Haku said. "Well, that's not a good thing, but I believe you have it in you to stop. I mean, I don't think you're a bad person."

"You... don't?" Neru said. "That... that's the first time someone's said that to me."

"Yeah." Haku said.

"Okay. I've decided." Neru stood up. "I'm never going to troll online again. I'm going to promise. I'll be a new person."

"Neru!" Haku smiled.

"And well, it's because of... you." Neru said. "Thanks I guess."

Haku smiled a little. There was a pause.

"Hey, um, do you want to sing karaoke with me?" Haku broke the silence. "I have a karaoke app on my phone..."

"Alright!" Neru said. "I downloaded a karaoke mix of Woe and Misery by Eternal Melancholy! The Despair remix, too!"

"I love that song!" Haku squeaked.

Haku and Neru sung out all their feelings in the song. Feelings of their past they were leaving behind. All the woe and misery escaped them as they sang.

"That was depressing..." Neru said, once the song was over. "How about we sing a happier song now?"

"Okay." Haku smiled at Neru. "And we can dance too!"

Neru smiled back at Haku.

They giggled and Haku began to cuddle Neru, who patted Haku's head and grinned.

* * *

"Hey, Akaito? How come you don't get stage fright?" Dell asked, once he had went home with Akaito.

"Well, I guess I already am used to people watching me play basketball. But I have to admit, singing in front of people is still embarrassing." Akaito answered.

"Oh yeah, you were on the team in junior high." Dell said. "Well... Me, I've never really done anything in front of people. Everything I do takes place alone in my room."

This was the first time Dell admitted such a thing. He was feeling strangely comfortable with Akaito now that he was in his house.

"Even having conversations..." He said. "When I talk to someone out loud, I can never really show... well, never mind."

Dell suddenly turned a bit red. Any more words, and Akaito would've seen a whole other side of him. He wasn't ready for that.

There was a bout of silence.

"You... can't show your true feelings?" Akaito finished Dell's statement.

"Yeah..."

Dell nodded in defeat. Akaito had guessed right.

"Well that is odd, for someone named Dell Honne." Akaito said. "Your name means to show true feelings, right?"

Dell nodded again. He felt embarrassed.

"Ironic, isn't it?" He said.

"Well, it's never too late to start." Akaito said. "So tell me, what kind of things do you feel?

"I... I feel overwhelmed." Dell admitted.

"Want to talk about it?" Akaito said. He was surprisingly a caring friend and good listener when someone needed it.

"This is all too different to me. But I feel like I want it." Dell said. "I want to quit smoking. I want to become someone different. I'm sick of being me. I hate it, frankly."

Akaito had never heard Dell talk this much about his feelings. When he began pouring his feelings out, Akaito thought he was more similar to the emotional Haku than he once thought.

"Well. I feel like you're moving in the right direction, Dell." Akaito said. "Wanting something is a part of achieving it."

"I never thought of it that way." Dell said. "Thanks, Akaito."

"Well, I think I should get to completing the costumes." Akaito said, "I'm just about done with the one I'm going to wear. But I just can't seem to get the ruffles right."

"Maybe... I can help." Dell said. "Because, after all, were part of the same group. It's like being a team, isn't it..."

"I'd be happy to have help." Akaito said. "Be careful not to prick your finger."

Dell winced at the thought. He finally realized why Akaito had a few bandages on his fingers. At one point, Akaito had bled onto the fabric and had to throw a portion of the sleeve away.

Eventually, after a lot of figuring stuff out, they were able to make perfect ruffles. While Dell was there, Akaito took his measurements in order to make an outfit for him that would fit.

They chose a predominantly black color for Dell's outfit, while Akaito's was predominantly red. Haku's was going to be white, Neru's yellow, and Miku's teal.

That night, they fell asleep at the sewing table together.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

In the span of a week, everyone had tried their best. Sweat, tears, and even blood had been shed. (Because Akaito had a habit of pricking his finger with the needle.)

Everyone's dancing had gotten smoother, and their singing voices stronger and clearer.

One Tuesday morning...

"GUYS!" Miku ran towards her group of four. They were in good spirits.

"Miku!" Everyone greeted her.

"GUYS. We've been doing so good lately, so I was thinking last night that maybe we'd take the next step and become serious. How about we ask the principal to be an officially recognized group?"

Everyone was in agreement.

"Oh, yeah! And this is the best part... We're going to have a concert on Friday night!"

"EEEHH?" Everyone else acted shocked.

"A concert..." Haku muttered.

"Well, of course." Miku said. "We didn't practice this hard for us to not have a concert, sillies!"

Suddenly Dell's stomach began to hurt.

"Friday!? I don't think I'll be ready..." He said.

"Oh yeah, we didn't get to work on Dell's stage fright at all!" Miku said. "Hm... ah! I have just the idea! I'll make fliers for our concert tonight, and tomorrow we'll sing around the campus and pass them out! That way, people will also know we're having a concert!"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like anyone knows about us yet." Neru said.

"So, tomorrow we'll get the word out, and work on Dell's stage fright, all at once!"

Dell had a look of despair on his face.

That afternoon, the group of five went to the principal's office together and asked if they could be the school's official idols.

* * *

WEDNESDAY

"Ta-dah!" Miku presented the fliers she made. "I included pictures of all of us, along with a drawing of us five in the outfits we're going to wear."

The fliers did look pretty neat, as art was one of Miku's fortes. And even though she was scatterbrained, she managed to remember to put the time and place of the concert on the fliers.

"So, we're going to attract people with our vocal harmony and then pass out the fliers." Miku said.

"But... then everyone will know I'm part of an idol group!" Dell worried.

"That's the point, silly!" Miku said.

"But it will be so out of character for me!" Dell kept worrying. "Nobody's ever heard me sing before, nor do they know I'm doing this..."

So they went to the cafeteria where many students ate breakfast, and stranded in the corner unsuspectingly.

"Okay." Miku whispered. "On three, two, one..."

"Oh, starlight! The way it shines down from above!" The harmony of their voices began to fill the room, but not loud enough to overpower the loud talking in the cafeteria.

"Let's do it louder!" Neru pumped her fist.

Everyone, even Dell, began to sing with spirit.

"Oh, starlight! The way it shines down from above!"

People in the cafeteria began to glance at where the source of the melody was coming from.

"Our dreams are up there giving the sky it's color!"

Dell began to squeeze Akaito's hand tightly, as he was nervous, but knew he shouldn't stop singing.

"Oh, moonlight! So gentle, yet persistent and bright!"

"Let's follow the path of magical light!"

"And we'll fulfill our wildest dreams tonight!"

As they finished the last verse, people in the cafeteria began to clap.

"What's that all about?" A voice asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded good." Another voice said.

"Isn't that the quiet girl who never talks?" One boy asked. Haku tensed up. She knew he was talking about her.

Miku took the stack of fliers behind her back and began passing them out.

"We're the official new school idols!" She said, with the biggest smile she ever had. She was feeling so much bliss. "We're Synthesis!"

Haku went down to pass fliers. So did the others, and at this point, even Dell.

"So you're like, a performance group for the school?" A girl asked Akaito.

"Yep, that's basically what we are." Akaito said.

"Cool!" The girl and her friend said. "We'll go to your concert!"

Akaito waved at them as they walked off.

Meanwhile, a boy in Neru's class went up to her.

"I didn't know you could sing like that..." He said.

"Oh, it wasn't me..." Neru modestly said. "The other four were singing too, were they not?"

"Yes, but I heard your voice too." The boy said.

Haku was stammering as she passed out some fliers, yet she was smiling too.

"Thank you!" She said as groups of people walked off with the fliers she handed out. She was starting to feel like a real star.

Perhaps the wildest thing that happened was when a girl asked Dell for his autograph.

"Um... I like your voice." She said. "I... want an autograph, if that's okay..."

Dell's face turned red.

"Um..."

He took out a pen and quickly wrote his name on the flier he was going to give out. He never practiced his autograph before, so it just looked like a scribbly variation of his normal handwriting.

"Here you go." He said.

The girl smiled. The grin filled her face. It was as if she was so happy, she couldn't contain it.

"Um... thank you." She said. "Thank you! I... I'm coming to your concert. If that's okay."

"Really now?" Dell said calmly. "Thanks. I'll look for you there."

"Mhm, I bet you'll do great!" The girl said. "Um, bye now! I really think you're cool."

The girl left the cafeteria with her friend, who congratulated her for being able to talk to the one she admired.

Dell suddenly felt an emotion he rarely felt. He... smiled. And not just because he was embarrassed. Dell truly felt good inside.

"Aw, that first-year girl admires you." Haku said. "That's sweet."

Dell's face turned red. His knees were still shaking a bit.

"Yeah." He said to Haku.

"Okay, I think we were successful!" Miku cheered. "People will talk about us around the school and advertise our concert."

That Wednesday evening, everyone went to Miku's house for fun and practice.


	3. Chapter 3

THURSDAY

Miku was tingling and her eyes were scintillating.

"Ah! It's the last full day before the concert!" She squeaked. "I'm so happy!"

The concert was to be on Friday after school.

"I really can't wait." Haku said.

"I'm so nervous!" Neru said.

"Hey um..." Akaito came in late, holding a big bag. "I brought everyone's costumes and we're going to try them on today after school."

"Really?" Neru's eyes lit up. "Do they look just like I designed them?"

"Um... sure." Akaito said. But truthfully, he wasn't all that sure. He made small changes to the designs where it would be convenient. Plus he mucked up a bit on the stitching here and there...

That afternoon...

"I can't wait to see them!" Neru said. Akaito smiled nervously and pulled out the outfits.

Suddenly, Neru's big grin turned into a look of disappointment.

"Huh?" She said.

"Well, if you don't like it, just say it." Akaito said.

"Well... um... they're interesting? Different from what I had in mind." Neru said, sugarcoating her disappointment.

"I had to change stuff, okay? I couldn't handle all the ruffles." Akaito said.

"But... but..." Neru said.

"I did my best!" Akaito suddenly raised his voice. "Don't act like you did anything to help me."

"Well, excuse me!?" Neru raised her voice as well. "I designed these costumes and you didn't do it right!"

"I'd like to see you try sewing all night for 5 days." Akaito said. "You're so lazy, you couldn't do it."

Miku tried to break up the fight, but Neru and Akaito told her to butt out.

"I'll tell the truth!" Neru yelled. "I hate what you did to my designs! I mean look at that tacky yellow one!"

"That one was supposed to be yours!" Akaito said.

"The outfit does NOT look good in yellow." Neru said. "I'm not wearing it."

Miku looked devastated.

"I think Akaito did them wonderfully..." She said. "Sure they're a little... shabby, but he's not a professional tailor."

"See! Even Miku agrees your outfits are trash!" Neru yelled.

"I... I didn't mean it like that!" Miku cried. "You guys can't fight, not now!"

Suddenly, Akaito threw Neru's outfit at her.

"Miku is right. Wear it and shut up." He said.

"Not until you fix it." Neru said.

"Fine then." Akaito said. "I'll fix them tonight."

"Hmph..." Neru said.

* * *

That night, the group meeting at Miku's house was canceled due to Akaito having to finish the costumes. He and Neru would've caused conflict by being together anyway.

Miku, feeling stressed out, began to wonder if they could all really pull off a good concert.

"No, I must stop thinking negatively." She said. "I should practice instead. I'll do it all night. I'll be extra ready."

So that's what Miku did. She practiced until she lost her voice. She jumped down from her bed in a rush, landed on the wrong side of her foot and...

"OUCH!" She collapsed on the ground with a thud. She couldn't move her ankle and the pain filled her nerves, sharp and unrelenting.

Miku's mother heard the commotion and went rushing to Miku's room.

"Miku, dear? What's wrong?"

"I... I can't..." Miku said in a raspy voice. "My ankle feels broken..."

* * *

FRIDAY

It was the day of the concert.

"I wonder where Miku is." Haku said.

"She can't be late, not today." Neru said.

"Neru." Akaito said.

"...Don't talk to me." Said Neru.

"I modified our costumes." Akaito said. "I couldn't make them perfect in one night though."

"Is mine still yellow?" Neru asked.

"Well, yeah." Akaito said.

"You idiot, I told you to change it!" Neru said.

"You never said that." Akaito said. "Plus I couldn't make one brand new outfit in one night!"

"Hmph!"

"Ungrateful brat!" Akaito said.

Before Neru could throw a comeback, Miku came walking out of her mother's car... in a cast and crutches.

The moment everyone saw her, they all gasped. No... it couldn't happen! Not now! Not today!

"Miku!" Haku ran up to her. "What... what happened?"

"Y-yeah..." Miku legitimately didn't know how to tell everyone. "I can't make the concert today."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

"I got carried away practicing..." She said.

"No, but... we can't have the concert?" Dell said, in exasperation. "The one we've been hyping up for so long?"

Miku shook her head sadly.

"Your voice sounds terrible too." Neru said.

"Yeah, I sung so much last night that I lost my voice..." Miku said. "I'm really in no shape to perform. Sorry!"

"How..." Dell started saying. "Miku, how could you say that like it's no big deal!?"

Miku propped her head up in fear at Dell's harsh tone of voice.

"Miku, I can't believe you. I can't believe you were so careless!" Dell yelled.

"Well, do you think I'm happy too?" Miku said, her voice becoming wobbly. "I no it's no big deal. I failed. We failed. It's my fault... I'm sorry."

"Miku..." Haku's voice came. Miku thought Haku was going to cheer her up, but instead, harsh words came out of her as well...

"I can't believe you thought we could do this." Haku lamented.

Miku suddenly felt empty. The cold wind in the air felt even harsher.

"Miku, face it. We're failures. We were set up for failure all along. We can't just go and change that..."

"Haku..." Miku squeaked out desperately. "But..."

"I mean look at what you did. All you did was make us disappointed. Akaito and Neru are fighting, and..."

"Well, Akaito's outfits suck anyways. I guess now I don't have to wear it." Neru shrugged.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Akaito yelled louder than anyone had ever heard him. His big, deep voice shook the earth. "You're treating my hard work as something to just throw away? Show some disappointment! Don't be so nonchalant!"

"You heard Haku." Neru said, shrugging and snickering in pity. "We're just a bunch of failures."

"Dell..." Miku was begging for Dell to say something to fix everything. But instead.

"Your idea was stupid all along." Dell said coldly.

Miku felt as if she was cut to the core. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"N-no it wasn't!" Tears began to pool at the edges of Miku's eyes and spill down her cheeks. "Dell..."

"You have too much ambition!" Dell said. "You think that everything can magically be done if we try. Well, life isn't like that. See? We wasted days trying just to make YOU happy, and we failed!"

"Dell..." Miku pulled out the CD of their song from the case. "But we did succeed in something! We made a song..."

"Shut up!" Dell's fist slammed down on the CD Miku was holding. The fragile disk shattered the pieces that fell down onto the sidewalk."

"Dell..." Miku began to sob. "Guys..."

The last thread of hope was gone, and Miku said something that broke everyone's heart.

"You're right." She murmured through tears. "You guys are right. I'm stupid. This was a stupid idea and I need to face reality. From now on, we'll disband... We'll pretend our friendship never happened..."

"It's for the best..." Haku said.

Painfully slowly, Miku Hatsune walked away on her crutches. She had no idea where she was going, but she wanted to be away. She wanted to be gone, to disappear.

Not used to using crutches, Miku fell flat on the asphalt, and nobody was there to help her up. She looked behind her. Her group was gone. They had all walked away too. A pang of loneliness filled her heart, and a Miku began to bawl.

* * *

It was like none of it had ever happened.

In class, Neru was on her phone, going on the message board and leaving mean messages. She remembered when she promised she wouldn't so it anymore. She sighed, thinking it was useless. Here Neru was, back to the way she was before. And she was never going to change. She felt it was impossible.

Trolling online made Neru feel good, but deep inside it made her feel like a horrible monster. It was like poison.

"Why..." She asked herself. "Why am I such a disaster? Why couldn't things have gone better?"

But then, Neru saw an anonymous reply to one of her mean messages that was somewhat inspiring.

"Please stop." It said. "Stop being such an idiot and get a life. You can change yourself. You don't have to rely on trolling on message boards to feel satisfaction. I'm trying to help you. I believe in you. Please, find something else to do."

Neru thought that the message was so sweet, she felt like she had to reply nicely. It was the first time Neru had ever used that account to say anything nice or civil.

"Thank you for trying to help. Honestly, I've always wanted to change myself too. I'm going to start going on the right track now. Thank you for believing."

* * *

After first period, Dell hung out in his solitary corner of the campus and took out his lighter and a cigarette. He inhaled the poison and breathed out a bug puff of smoke with a heavy sigh. Things were right back to normal, but this time, Dell was alone. He couldn't possibly face Miku and the others after this.

The scent of the smoke, however poisonous it was, brought him relief.

"It's not like I can change." He thought. "Even though I really did want to..."

Then something hit him... He was happy. He was so much happier when he was with Miku and the others. Even though it didn't work out, that small, fleeting frame of time was perhaps the best he could remember... because he didn't feel alone.

He sighed heavily and promptly put his cigarette in the nearby trash can. He remembered how much he had wanted to quit smoking and how happy he was when he thought of himself smoke-free.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. "I can't live my life like this. Miku was right... We made memories. We accomplished things... Her idea was exactly what I needed. It was what we all needed!"

Dell, his cigarette in the trash can, decided not to skip class.

* * *

"Miku is such a fool!" Akaito thought. "But... could it be that I'm even more foolish?"

Akaito was never the one to believe in dreams. An extreme realist and pessimist, he thought life was built a certain way and attempts to change it were futile. But Miku saw the world a whole different way. Akaito finally understood.

He couldn't stand the thought that he broke the heart of Miku, a big-hearted dreamer who had never-ending ambition.

"Miku... maybe you are a fool..." Akaito thought, "But so were the people who did great things. The world needs more fools, for those are the people who change the world."

* * *

Haku was in the bathroom sobbing.

"I'm such a failure... Why?" She asked herself. "I couldn't even accomplish my dream..."

Haku being the one who scattered hope and vibrant light felt like such a distant aspiration. Ever since she was little, she wanted to inspire people. She wanted to make people smile and to fill the world with color.

She wanted her life to be a story that inspired others.

"But..." Then Haku thought. "It's not a story without hardships." She said.

That's it.

"This is a story..." Haku said, wiping her tears. "And it's up to me to make the ending happy..."

"I came this far. I need to get back on my feet."

* * *

After school, Haku took off running to their meeting place. It turned out, that right at that exact moment, Neru, Dell and Akaito were rushing there as well.

"Guys!" Everyone said at the same time. They couldn't help but smile, all of them.

"I... I was thinking, and..." Everyone said at practically the same time.

"Ah, you go first." Haku said.

"No, you go first." Said Dell.

"I'll go first." Neru said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Akaito. I'm sorry to everyone. I really want to change my life and I was so happy when we were dancing together. I don't want us to have to give up."

"Neru..." Akaito said. "Well, I'm sorry too. I feel the same way. I finally realized that dreams aren't worthless. After all, we got this far on a whim. Dreams really do hold power."

"Akaito..." Haku said. "You're right. I've always had a dream for this. And this dream led me here. I've accomplished so much, and we all should get back on our feet. We need to create the happy ending we've dreamed of."

"Haku!" Dell smiled. "You're right. Miku's idea is what brought us together. Her idea is what changed my life. And if I want to continue to change it, I have to not give up."

"I'm glad we're all thinking the same thing!" Haku said. "But I don't know about Miku. Her heart and ankle are still both broken..."

"We'll surprise Miku with how devoted we are." Dell said. "We'll wear our costumes and perform outside her house while she's in her room. We'll give her the best performance ever!"

"Dell, that's a good idea!" Haku said.

* * *

SATURDAY

"The light is on in Miku's room, and the window is open." Akaito said once they were out of her house. "Get in formation."

"Sing loudly so she'll hear." Neru said.

"Alright!" Dell counted down. "3... 2... 1..."

Haku turned on the radio and the song started playing.

From inside the house, Miku was perplexed and surprised. It was the intro to their song! Where was it coming from!

"What color is a dream? It's different for everyone. But we all have dreams that sparkle like crystals in the sun." Dell started singing.

"Dell?" Miku heard the familiar voice and rushed to the window. Looking out, she saw her four friends dancing.

"Is this a dream?" Miku wondered.

"What color is your dream? Even if it's far away. Believe in the future, we'll all get there one day." Neru sang.

"Dreaming! Dreams are exciting, aren't they? Eventually they won't be so far away." Akaito sang.

"Dreaming! A world filled with opportunities. Let's paint the sky together, you and me!" Haku sang.

The four then began to sing together in harmony.

"Oh, starlight! The way it shines down from above! Our dreams are up there giving the sky it's color."

"Oh, moonlight! So gentle, yet persistent and bright!" Let's follow the path of magical light..."

Miku's solo part was coming up next, and she felt obligated to sing it. She stuck her head out the window and sang.

"And we'll fulfill our wildest dreams tonight!" Miku sang.

"MIKU!" All four of her friends looked up cheered at the sound of her voice.

"HAKU!" Miku shouted from the window. "NERU! DELL! AKAITO! That was amazing!"

"Miku, come down here!" Neru said. "Were not going to disband. We're going to keep going!"

* * *

Miku and the others sat on the bench outside her house and talked.

"We're so sorry for saying those things. You were right, Miku. Your idea was what made us believe in dreams." Haku said.

"You brought us together and changed our lives." Neru said. "It's all thanks to you."

"Guys..." Miku began to cry. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"Come here." Haku gave Miku a hug, and everyone else joined in the hug as well, letting Miku cry.

Once the moment was over, Miku was as unstoppable as ever.

"All right! As soon as my ankle heals, we'll have a concert for real!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.

"Synthesis, we are shining!"


	4. Chapter 4

ONE WEEK LATER

"I feel like my ankle has healed. I feel like we can have the concert next Friday!" Miku texted all her friends over the phone on the next Saturday.

"Really? That's great!" Haku responded.

"Nice!" Neru responded.

"Great, I'm glad you feel better." Dell responded.

"That's great news." Akaito responded.

"Yay!" Miku bounced around, but gently enough not to hurt her ankle again. "We're going to pass out brand new fliers, and this time not let anyone down!"

* * *

FRIDAY

"Holy moly. The assembly hall is full." Neru said, peeking out the curtain and wearing her yellow costume. She had grown to like it.

"I know. Eep!" Haku said, peeking out the curtain with Neru.

"I'm so excited!" Miku beamed. "This is it! This is what we've all been working so hard for! This is our miracle!"

Everyone smiled.

"I'm nervous, but I'm going to do it and have fun." Dell said.

"This is it!" Akaito raved.

"Alright... two minutes until we're on." Miku said. Let's join our hands together.

Everyone put their hands together.

"Synthesis, we're shining!" They all yelled joyfully, putting their hands up.

"That felt great! I am SO ready!" Miku breathed out.

"I want you to know that I'm so grateful." Haku said. "I never would have gotten all the way here without all of you guys."

"Aww, Haku's getting all sappy!" Neru said. "But she's right. I feel the same way."

Neru hugged Haku.

"Akaito, thank you." Dell said. "Let's have a great time out there together."

Akaito smiled at Dell. Everyone smiled at one another.

* * *

The curtains open, and the five were met with applause.

"Thank you all for coming!" They all said together.

"I'm Miku Hatsune!" Miku said, "Even though the road was bumpy, we did it. We want to share the miracle we've created with you."

"I'm Haku, and I want to inspire others. It means the world to be able to make people happy."

"I'm Neru, and I want you to know that this is a moment I'm happy to share with you."

"I'm Dell, and we've put all our feelings into this. I want to show you all who we truly are inside."

"I'm Akaito, and I believe anything is possible if we try. Never give up on your dreams."

"And together, we are Synthesis!" They said together.

The five got in formation, and the stage went dim, with lights shining on them and illuminating their bright costumes.

The music turned on and the dance begun. It felt so much different from any practice. This was the real deal. Immediately, a wonderful rush of pure joy and thrill surged through their veins.

* * *

DELL:

What color is a dream? It's different for everyone

But we all have dreams that sparkle like crystals in the sun

NERU:

What color is your dream? Even if it's far away

Believe in the future, we'll all get there one day

AKAITO:

Dreaming! Dreams are exciting, aren't they?

Eventually they won't be so far away

HAKU:

Dreaming! A world filled with opportunities

Let's paint the sky together, you and me!

ALL:

Oh, starlight! The way it shines down from above

Our dreams are up there giving the sky it's color

Oh, moonlight! So gentle, yet persistent and bright

Let's follow the path of magical light

MIKU:

And we'll fulfill our wildest dreams tonight!

HAKU:

What flavor is a dream? Each one's like a different candy

Together our dreams make up the Milky Way galaxy

AKAITO:

What flavor is your dream? I bet it's wonderful

Don't get discouraged now, the future's colorful

NERU:

Wishing! It's a wonderful feeling, yes?

To look back and see how far you've come

DELL:

Wishing! Don't stop chasing your dreams

Let's fill the night sky with stars, you and me!

ALL:

Oh, sunlight! The way it gives light to the world

One day your hope will be as big as the sun

Oh, rainbow! Seven different shades of delight

Let's follow the path of colorful light

MIKU:

And we'll fulfill our wildest dreams tonight!

MIKU:

Dreaming! Dreams are exciting, aren't they?

Eventually they won't be so far away

Dreaming! A world filled with opportunities

Let's paint the sky together, you and me!

ALL:

Oh, starlight! The way it shines down from above

Our dreams are up there giving the sky it's color

Oh, moonlight! So gentle, yet persistent and bright

Let's follow the path of magical light

MIKU:

And we'll fulfill our wildest dreams tonight!

ALL:

Oh, sunlight! The way it gives light to the world

One day your hope will be as big as the sun

Oh, rainbow! Seven different shades of delight

Let's follow the path of colorful light

MIKU:

And we'll fulfill our wildest dreams tonight!

* * *

The song ended, and everyone felt euphoric, even though they were out of breath. Everyone was trembling in pure joy. The applause came.

"We did it!" Miku squealed.

Everyone bowed. It was such a glorious moment, it moved Haku to tears...

"I... I made a miracle..." She said. She noticed that Dell was sniffling as well.

"Ah, Dell! You're crying too!" Haku said.

"You don't have to point that out." Dell's voice shook. He was smiling with tears in his eyes. Akaito hugged Dell, and Neru hugged Haku from behind.

"Thank you everyone!" Miku said right as the curtains closed.

As soon as they were all alone, Dell started sobbing in his sleeve.

"There, there..." Akaito said, patting his back. "You were great out there."

"I... I never thought I could amount to anything, ever..." Dell choked out, at a loss of words.

"Okay. I'm going to go in the boys' changing room with Dell until he gets it together." Akaito said.

"Alright, we're going to go to the library." Neru said. "Come on, Haku."

"Alright, see you later!" Miku said.

* * *

"You cry just like Haku, you know?" Akaito said to Dell. "You two really are more similar than it seems at first glance."

"Akaito, my entire life, I felt like such a nobody." Dell said through tears. "Since I always hid my feelings, well... I never told anyone how painful it really was."

"I understand." Akaito said. "But look at you now."

Akaito pulled out a tissue for Dell to wipe his eyes, and soon he was able to get it together.

"Thank you, Akaito. You're the one I can tell my feelings to the most." Dell said. "Without you, I wouldn't be so open about anything."

"I really enjoy your company too, Dell." Akaito said. "Watching you slowly open up, well, it helped inspire me to change myself too."

"Akaito..." Dell said.

Akaito hugged Dell.

"Dell, I... really love you." Akaito said, fidgeting his fingers. "I care about you a lot."

"Akaito..." Dell murmured again. He leaned his face forward and gave the taller boy a kiss out of pure emotion. Akaito closed his eyes and took it in. They parted from it and looked at each other smiling.

"You're such a great listener." Dell said. "I love so many things about you..."

They kissed again and gave each other a long hug filled with warmth and compassion.

"I did just kiss you, but... can we keep that a secret, at least for now?" Akaito asked, his face red.

"Sure, I won't tell anyone that we kissed." Dell said.

Dell blushed thinking about how much he had enjoyed Akaito's kiss, even though he wasn't quite ready yet to be more than good friends with him.

* * *

Haku was trying to take her mind off things, yet the emotion of the concert still overwhelmed her.

"Neru, um... let's go somewhere where they won't see me cry..." Haku said.

They decided to hide behind a row of books on a bookshelf in the library, where the atmosphere felt lonely and vacant, yet intimate.

"Haku, I love spending time with you." Neru said. "Now cheer up, okay?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy though..." Haku said.

"Take deep breaths." Neru said. "Take your mind off of it."

Haku took in deep breaths and suddenly felt relaxed. She was alone with Neru, who was someone she could trust. Someone she felt safe with.

"You know, Neru..." Haku said. "I'm sorry I'm crying, but it's because of you I feel so happy."

Neru blushed.

"You stood by my side and... you made me feel like I could do it. It's all thanks to you that I'm so happy..."

"Haku, I... I feel the same." Neru said. "I was able to open up to you. I was able to tell you my dreams..."

"Neru." Haku stammered, fidgeting her fingers. "I, um... I want to hold hands with you. I mean... I really like you, Neru."

There was a brief pause.

"Haku, is that true?" Neru said softly.

Haku nodded.

"You're a very important person to me..." She said. "I love you."

Neru suddenly wrapped her arms around Haku in a firm yet gentle hug.

"I don't want to be apart from you." Haku said, planting a kiss on the smaller girl's lips. Neru, feeling surprised at first, then intimate, closed her eyes and absorbed the kiss. It felt tingly and sweet.

After they parted from the kiss, Haku smiled with a longing gaze.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Me too." Neru said, this time initiating a kiss to tell Haku she loved it. In their secret area behind the books, Haku and Neru became even closer.

"I want to keep this a secret though." Neru said. "Don't tell anyone we kissed, okay?"

Haku nodded.

"I won't. Let's just act like best friends for now."

"Agreed." Neru said.

* * *

When everyone was together again, Miku heard news that the school was going to close within a week, which was the end of the semester.

"Oh no!" Miku said. "I totally forgot... We made this group in order to save the school, didn't we?"

"But, we ended up doing something more important than saving the school." Haku said.

"Yeah, we became better friends!" Neru said.

"And better people." Dell said.

"Mhm! Though it would've been nice if we really did save the school..." Miku said.

"Actually, the school isn't closing down." They passed by the principal in the hallway.

"Wait, what?" The five students said in unison.

"We had a change of plans, thanks to the way you brought our student body together." The principal said. "We're going to be combining with the school across the street. We're going to be on a brand new 3-floor campus with better education, better lunches, and advanced technology!"

"Ah! That's so great!" Miku said.

"So it's going like one of those rich kid schools, even though none of us are rich?" Neru said. "That's amazing!"

"And the thing about the school we're merging with, is that they have a group of school Idols too!" The principal said.

"EEEEEHHHH?" Everyone reacted.

* * *

 **END OF ARC 1.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh crap, some surprise romance! Well, you might have seen which couples were coming if you know me. Except I'm not really going to tag this as "yaoi" or "yuri" because I feel like those labels suggest that love between two girls or two boys is somehow different from so-called "normal" love (between a male and a female). In my opinion they all should be treated as the same thing.

There's going to be multiple "arcs" to this story I guess. The next arc will have a different story and our Unlikely Idols will meet the new school idols!

The new group of school idols will be made up of Gumi, Luka, Teto, Kaito, and Gakupo.


End file.
